¡Monotonia!
by Alexiel Izumi
Summary: Maka ya estaba harta de la monotonia de su vida; "- Soul... Has algo conmigo para que ya no vea mi vida tan monótona, pero hazlo ya -" "- Con cada beso que te doy... Te robo una fracción de tu alma -" "- Róbamela toda... Soul -" dijo en un murmullo ¡One-shot! ¡Disfrutenlo! ;D


One-shot nuevo el día de hoy amigas mías ^^

Es algo... Extraño, creo, pero bueno, espero y les guste vale vale ;D

¡DISFRUTENLO!

* * *

**¡M**ONOTONIA**!**

' - Con cada beso que te doy, te robo una fracción de tu alma -

- Robamela toda -'

* * *

Miro a su izquierda. Nada

Miro a su derecha. Nada

Todos los polos que conocía y no noto absolutamente nada, sabia que todo estaba normal, que sus compañeros se encontraban como todos los días, escandalosos y bromistas, patético.

Al frente, como todo lo demás, no noto nada, miro de nuevo a su izquierda y esta vez noto algo diferente, su compañero estaba dormido, no como hace unos momentos, se encontraba recostado, con su cabeza en medio de sus brazos y levemente girada hacia ella.

Soltó un suspiro, ya se estaba cansando de estar en ese lugar, quería irse a su casa; y si era posible, irse sola, se encontraba ya harta de la monotonía, de levantarse siempre a la misma hora todos los días, preparar el desayuno y despertar a su albino amigo, cumplir misiones, comer, hacer sus deberes y cenar, para al final de la jornada dormir, y al otro día hacer exactamente lo mismo.

Miro de nuevo a Soul, este ya la miraba con sus penetrantes ojos rojos, y soltó un suspiro.

− estoy aburrida − susurro recargando sus brazos en el soporte frente a ella, donde usualmente tenía un libro; los cruzo igual que el albino y recargo su cabeza de la misma manera que el, mirándolo.

− ¿Maka Albarn aburrida?, pensé que usualmente tienes libros que leer rata de biblioteca − la rubia paso por alto ese insulto y volvió a suspirar, cerrando los ojos como si quisiera dormir.

− Soul... Has algo conmigo para que ya no vea mi vida tan monótona − abrió los ojos − pero hazlo ya − el albino se levanto con su característico porte despreocupado, bostezo y se estiro un tanto, la miro y sonrió de lado, mostrando su usual sonrisa de tiburón, le tomo la mano y la levanto, saliendo del lugar, dejando algo intrigados a sus compañeros.

Camino con ella de la mano hasta la azotea; estando ya en el lugar cerro la puerta y ella lo contemplo interrogante.

El chico camino a paso lento a ella, como si el fuese el felino, asechando a su presa... A su rata, _su rata de biblioteca._

− Algo que cambie tu monótona vida, ¿Eh, Maka? − sonrió más ampliamente y la chica frunció el ceño.

− ¿Que planeas Eater? − dio varios pasos hacia atrás hasta topar con el barandal, viendo como su arma se acercaba más y más ella, peligroso.

− Nada... Que no te guste; nada − se encogió de hombros y la tomo por los hombros, llevándola hasta la pared mas cercana, a su lado derecho − no queremos que me tires − murmuro en su oído y lo lamió un poco, estremeciendo a la rubia

_'¿Pero que mierda esta haciendo?'_ pensó la chica.

Soul la tomo por la cintura y obligo a que su Master la abrazara por el cuello, mientras el besaba el suyo.

− A que esto es fuera de tu monotonía, Maka − beso el inicio de su mandíbula y la miro a los ojos, mostraban confusión con algo de satisfacción en ellos; Soul sonrió − hagamos algo mas fuera de lo común − susurro al rose de sus labios y los unió sin mas, la chica abrió como platos los ojos.

_'¡¿PERO QUE MIERDA HACE?'_ grito en pensamientos sintiendo los labios de su guadaña moverse sobre los suyos; cerro los ojos, sintiendo las sensaciones mas a fondo y sin darse cuenta comenzó a corresponder el beso.

Se separaron, algo jadeantes por el tipo de beso apenas dado.

− Con cada beso que te doy... Te robo una fracción de tu alma − le dijo el albino a la rubia, esta sonrió con sorna y le tomo del cabello de su nuca acercándolo mas a su rostro.

− Róbamela toda... Soul − dijo en un murmullo antes de unir sus labios en un nuevo beso.

Esta vez Maka no miraría al frente, ni a atrás, mucho menos al lado derecho. Solo miraría a la izquierda, para con miradas, salir a algún lado y cambiar un rato la monotonía.

* * *

¡**F**in!

* * *

Awwwwww :3 me enamore de este escrito Mio ^^, ¿quien no lo hizo?

Espero les allá gustado tanto como a mi eh chicas ;D (¿Revierw?)

Sin más que decir. Se despide **A**lexiel **I**zumi~

Sayo~ :3

¡HEY, SIGUE LOS PUNTICOS!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
